


Bet

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, indefinite kind of thing?, let's say it's in an AU with no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Weigh your outcomes.





	

November, Week Two:

Walking back to the classroom, Madoka tried to sneak a kiss to Homura.

She gladly took it but said, “Watch out, anybody could see through the glass. I don’t want any information getting back to Miki Sayaka.”

Homura made a sour face. “I can’t believe they all took bets on when we would finally kiss…”

“It’s a funny thing they did,” Madoka shrugged. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t want Kyoko to win and I want Miki Sayaka to win even less,” Homura muttered. “Kyoko thought it’ll be by the second week of October and Miki Sayaka says by the end of November.”

“What about Mami-san?”

“Christmas.”

Madoka hummed and said, “Well, secret kisses until the end of this month, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by "A 'hope-we-don't-get-caught' kiss".


End file.
